The prior art is replete with formaldehyde treatments for various purposes. Chang et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,654,312, teaches a composition for destroying erythrocytes while maintaining leukocytes that comprises formaldehyde. In a representative composition, Example 1, discloses 1% formaldehyde, 3% ethylene glycol and 0.25% sodium citrate at a pH 7.7.+-.0.5 Chang et al. describe this as a "lysing solution" (col. 5, line 33). It is also stated by Chang et al. in a generic disclosure that in lieu of formaldehyde they contemplate about 0.5 to about 4 percent of any short chain aliphatic aldehyde, but preferably formaldehyde (col. 3, line 65--col. 4, line 2). It is stated that this aldehyde acts as a fixing agent to stabilize the white cells while the distilled water that is in the mixture acts as a lysing agent to rupture the erythrocytes. While Chang et al. disclose that their composition destroys erythrocytes, Falkowski et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,136,161, disclose that glyoxal with sodium titrate serves to stabilize erythrocytes. There is no suggestion of the use of an alkanol with the glyoxal. It is also to he noted that contrary to the teachings of Falkowski et al., while monovalent ions such as potassium are indicated in the prior art as useful for stabilization of glutaraldehyde, research that has been conducted subsequently has shown that the aldehyde is destroyed and not saved by the potassium ion treatment. Buchalter, U.S. Pat. No. 3,983,252, discloses at col. 7, Example 1, a 50% aqueous solution, 40 cc. glutaraldehyde with 7 gm sodium citrate and 50 cc propylene glycol, and 960 cc water. The use of this composition is as a disinfectant, with no suggestion of providing histological stabilization. In a generic recitation of various other ingredients, glyoxal is included as a recitation of one of the aldehydes that might be used. Jones, U.S. Pat. No. 2,333,182, at Example 1, discloses a mixture of 37% water, 30% glyoxal at 40% strength and 20% methanol, with a use as an embalming fluid. Rendon, U.S. Pat. No. 3,057,775, in Examples 1 and 3 discloses an aqueous mixture of an alkanol, glutaraldehyde, sodium acetate as well as phenol, glycerin, and a wetting agent for use as an embalming fluid. Specific use of glyoxal is not suggested. Ryan, U.S. Pat. No. 4,198,206, discloses stabilization of platelet with the use of glutaraldehyde, and suggests that ethylene glycol is used as an "antifreeze" i.e. to protect against freezing of the stabilizing solution, col. 1, lines 42-47.